Frame racks are typically used to straighten the frame of an automotive vehicle after a collision. A frame rack has a deck onto which the vehicle is placed. A number of towers are positioned around the frame rack. The towers have a chain connected thereto that is coupled to a ram. The chains are connected to the frame of the vehicle and the tower is used to pull the chain toward the tower. Typically, the chains are connected to the vehicle so that the vehicle frame is pulled out in the same direction of impact. When the pulling of the frame begins, it is often necessary to adjust the direction of pulling so the pulling force remains in the direction of impact. Oftentimes, this requires the tension to be released from the vehicle, the tower position to be adjusted, and tension placed on the vehicle frame in a slightly different direction. This, however, is a time consuming process and thus increases the expense of the collision repair.
Many frame racks employ a single directional pump. This allows the frame to be pulled in a single direction. Many times both pushing and pulling is desired.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system for allowing flexibility in the frame straightening process.